To determine the effects of continuous intrathecal baclofen on patients with dystonia. Changes in dystonia will be assessed by measuring the number of position changes in the head, neck, trunk, extremities and facial grimaces, functional level, range of motion, muscle tone, primitive reflexes and transfers.